Bionicle Rebuilt Part 1: Loose ends Volume 1: Rebirth
by Virgiltheengineer
Summary: After the end of the Great Spirit War, The Toa Nuva investigate the jungles of Spherus Magna
1. In Media Res

Track List

Gali ambience (Legend of Mata Nui)

Boto Magna jungles

Gali crept through the jungle. Her adaptive armor was shifted to a design similar to the one she had in the Karda Nui swamps. She kept low as to avoid being spotted by enemy forces. Since she had been separated from her team she would be a much easier target to eliminate. This did not mean she was a sitting duck though as taking down even a single Toa is a difficult task. She was stalking a squad of Vahki back to their hive. She kept them in the sight of her ghost blaster. All of a sudden, she heard someone or something walking up behind her. She turned around and prepared to fire. Just as she almost pulled the trigger, she saw who was approaching her.


	2. prologue

Track list

Paragraph 1-2: Opening- Halo 3 ODST

Paragraph 3: Grand army of the republic theme Star Wars

Paragraph 4-5: Attack Super Smash Bros Brawl

Paragraph 6: Tip of the spear Halo reach

Hyaishi, Southern Islands, Inside the wreckage of great spirit. Day 6 of Southern Islands Campaign

Stubbornness is a virtue and a vice. On the one hand, it can lead to great acts of heroism. On the other it means some Makuta Spawn just won't give up. For example,Everyone thought that Teridax getting a moon to the head would be the end of it... it wasn't. While disorganized for a while, Teridax's forces had managed to pull back together.

The Coalition had thought it best to pull out of the wreckage for a while so the remnant would spread itself thin in an attempt to occupy the former home of the Matoran. And so the Remnant had marched through The Wreckage with ease capturing all but what had once been Arthaka. 6 Days ago, the Coalition had launched a counter attack to take back the wreckage. Dreyka, A Po Matoran who had seen his home ravaged by Brotherhood forces was more than happy to partake in. The decimation of these cowards... At least until now.

The battle on Hyiashi had quickly devolved into chaos and Dreyka had been separated from his squad. He crawled through the rainy battlefield attempting to avoid any confrontation with the enemy. He caught glimpses of battle: Matoran working to bring down an exo to a, Boxor MK 2's cutting through the enemy lines, Gladitorian engaging in duels with Rahkshi. Out of nowhere, a blast of energy soared directly over Dreyka's head killing a Matoran who was directly above/. The Matoran's weapon, a Kanoka disk launcher fell next to Dreyka. As Dreyka had lost his weapon early on in the battle, this was a welcome gift. As he picked up the launcher, he heard a voice to the side of him, "Hey a little help here." Dreyka looked to the left and saw an Agori pinned under rubble with three Visorak approaching.

Agori were... interesting beings as unlike most former Great Spirit residents who were primarily mechanical with some organic components, Agori as well as Gladitorian were one hundred percent organic beings who wore armor. Dreyka had reservations about Agori but they were still comrades in arms so he felt obliged to help this one. Thinking quickly, he aimed and fired three disks at the spiders. The first Disk was a weakness disk which caused its target to wail out in agony. The second disk was a freezing disk which encompassed the second Visorak in a prison of ice.

The final disk, a teleportation model, banished the third spider to Mata Nui knows where. With the immediate threat out of the way, Dreytha set forth to get the Agori out of the rubble. Dreyka was able to get the Agori out and take him to cover. "You ok," Dreyka asked. "My leg is busted up but other than that yeah," the Agori replied, "I'm Sthen by the way." All of a sudden, a bolt of energy flew overhead. Looking ahead they could see an army of even more Visorak encroaching in on them. "Whelp looks like this is it," Dreyka said as he aimed his disk launcher in a last stand.

Just then, a series of projectiles flew into the horde exploding and scattering the spiders. The two soldiers looked behind each other and saw 4 figures emerging from the mist. "Oh man," Dreyka said to Sthen excitedly, "You are in for a show tonight." The four figures in question were Toa Jaller, Gahli, Kongu, and Hewkii, the Toa Mahri. The four Toa charged into the remaining Visorak and made short work of them. Just as the second wave was about to close in on the Toa, they were blinded by a bolt of light. The four Toa were joined by a fifth figure covered in a golden glow. Dreyka let out a maniacal laugh: the Toa of light had arrived. Now these Brotherhood flunkies were screwed.


	3. New beginnings

Track list

Paragraph 1-2 Jungle Ambient ~ MGS3 Snake Eater

Paragraph 3 Dragon Roost Cavern ~ Wind Waker

Paragraph 4-5 Xizor theme ~ Shadows of the empire

Spherus Magna: Legacy of Makuta Base

Gali and Tahu were on a cliff side overlooking a fortress. After finding the location to build New Atero, Tahu had thought that things would finally slow down fo once. All they had to do was find their missing brothers and then they could live in peace. But no Makuta's forces just had to be persistent. Add to that the fact that several of the Order of Mata Nui's top operatives had gone missing and it looked like it would be a while before peace was achievable. For the past couple weeks, Gali, Tahu and Onua had been demolishing remnant bases on Spherus Magna. This particular fortress was one of the few that remained. As the number of these holdouts dwindled, the brotherhood increased the amount of security assigned to each one.

Tahu walked up to Gali who was scouting the defenses. "Can we just attack already?" Tahu said irritated. Gali sighed "We've gone over the plan multiple times: we have to wait for Onua to do his part." "Well he's taking too long." Patience," Gali sighed, "was never your strong suit." "So I've been told, what are we up against?" See for yourself," replied Gali as she handed him the binoculars. Tahu looked through them and examined the sentries guarding the base. Their were 20 Visorak and 5 Steltan Brutes on the ground and seven Exo Toa a on the roof. This was going to be easy.

Underneath the fortress

"Onua are you just about there yet?" "Let me guess Tahu?" Onua replied as he tore through the dirt. "Yep" replied Gali. "Well tell him I'm almost there." After bit more digging, Onua stopped and looked up. He was now out the spot all that was left was to dig up.

Inside the fortress

Jornak was sitting on his throne. This base was far too embedded in the enemy lines for his liking but the reward for his service would be worth it. His brother Sidorak had dishonored the family name and this would be his chance for atonement. A lower class Steltan barged into his command room.

Jornak clenched his fist, these lower class imbeciles were a constant annoyance. Still they served their role as dumb muscle well. "What was so important as to make you interrupt me you worthless reprobate?" The brute kneeled before him. "My Liege the commander is expecting you." Jornak got up and began to walk down to the labs.


	4. Begin assault

Track list

Paragraph 1: Hostages MGS2

Paragraph 2: Peril Halo 2

Paragraph 3: Common fight Splinter Cell

Paragraph 4: Twlilight sniping MGS2

Paragraph 5: Battle in the base MGS3

Jornak barged into the lab where his superior was located. In the center of the room was a synthetic antidermis pool for creating Kraata. Across the pool was the base commander himself wearing a dark cloak. Reluctantly, Jornak knelt to the floor before his commanding officer. "Why do you require my presence sir," Jornak asked. "We shall soon be under attack," his superior replied in a raspy voice. "Attacked?" Jornak replied unable to describe his shock, "Impossible this facility is was set up in absolute secrecy." "Apparently not," the superior replied, "I suspect a spy one of your men perhaps.?" This accusation outraged Jornak but he was wise to hold his tongue. "It is... a possibility." "In any case," the commander said refocusing the subject, "We must begin preparations for evacuation. Gather as much data as you can and destroy the rest."

Underneath the base

Onus was almost to the floor of the base. All he needed was a few more strikes. He sense the vibrations given off by the footsteps of the enemies on the floor above him. In total, their were 30 hostiles of unknown classification. This would be easy. _Thwack Thwack Crack._ Onua burst through the base floor. All around him many of the opposing force were either knocked back or attempting to get out of the way.

As he hit the ground, Onua did a quick overview of what he was up against. His opponents were a mixture of Rakshi, steltan brutes, and Skrall mercenaries. Three of them had been knocked out by his entrance leaving 27 hostiles. The enemies quickly regained their composure and began surrounding him. "Hey Tahu," he said preparing for a fight, "it's time."

Outside the base

"Finally," Tahu said eagerly , "We get to see some action." Tahu grabbed his weapons and leaped into action. Gali sighed as she followed after him. Tahu's aggressive nature was simultaneously endearing in frustrating. Today it was endearing. "Save some for me," she requested in a playful manner as she followed him.

Inside the base

Onua readied his Quake Breakers for assault. "Alright let's dance," he taunted. The first unfortunate fool who rushed him was a Steltan brute. His attempt proved to be just as clumsy as Ouna had anticipated. Onua easily sidestepped his attack and hit the brute on the back of his head instantly knocking him out. The next opponents, 3 Rakshi, approached much more methodically. Like most Toa, Onua avoided killing living opponents if he could avoid it but Rakshi were fair game. The first one lunged quickly but Onua blocked the blow oncoming blow. He quickly raised his leg up and kicked the foul monstrosity in its stomach. The rakshi gave a hiss as it was sent flying into a nearby collumn.

Onua then went on the offensive. He lunged at the Rakshi on his left instantly severing its spine. The other was able to put up a defense but Onua quickly disposed of it. After this, the grunts started attacking en masse. This was wear the fun would truly start. Just as things were getting started, a section of the wall behind him was reduced to rubble. From the whole Tahu and Gali emerged. "And I thought I'd have to do this all by myself," said Onua. "You honestly think I'd allow that to happen?" Tahu bantered back. The three gathered together ready for a fight.


	5. Strategic retreat

Author's note: from this point on no more track lists

"The charges are almost set and have given the order to evacuate the facility." Jornak told his the commander . "Excellent all we need to do is to collect the necessary data and..." all of a sudden, a Steltan Brute appeared on a viewscreen. "Sir... the Toa have arrived earlier than expected they're tearing through our men," The minion proclaimed with a panicked look in his eye. The commander slammed his fist on his desk, " what team is it?" He growled. "The Toa Mata sir." Jornak's eyes lit up with panic. These were the Toa who had defeated the Brotherhood's top operatives in Karda Nui. If they were here then it was already over.

Elsewhere in the base

Brotherhood forces were preparing for a desperate last stand against the Toa. They had sealed off the door in front of them and were guarding the entrance to the laboratory. They knew that the line wouldn't hold but maybe they could by time for their commander to complete his objective. Just then, the sealed door started to melt. The troops readied themselves for the oncoming attack regardless of their a few seconds the barrier was breached and in walked the three Toa who had decimated their comrades.

Tahu was ready to tear through this last line of defense but Gali stopped held him back. "Let's try to settle try to this peacefully."Tahu sighed but stepped aside. Gali walked up to the guards. "We do not wish to harm you surrender now and you will be treated fairly." For a while, no one moved. Both sides stared at each other waiting to see who would make the first move and resume hostilities.

After several tense seconds, one of the guards, a skrall mercenary, threw down his weapons and began walking to the other side of the room. Just them, their was a burst of laser fire and the Skrall dropped dead. The shooter was a Steltan elite. "Death to all traitors" he roared. And with that the Toa charged at their enemies. The soldiers quickly crumpled before the onslaught. A couple of guards including the elite put up a minor resistance but they too quickly fell before the Toa. Soon, their was only one soldier left standing. This one proceeded to drop his weapon and run away. "Finally someone with a level of common sense," growled Onua. "The lab should be up ahead." Gali said.

The trio walked up to the door. "You want to do the honors?" Tahu asked Onua. "With pleasure," Onua said as he approached the large door the door. He hit it once with his quake breakers causing the door to shatter into rubble. The trio quickly moved in wanting take advantage of the elements of surprise and eliminate the hostiles on the other side.

The second the Toa came through the door, Jornak knew it was all over. The guards tried their best to stop the Toa but were still dispatched within seconds.

Soon, the only things left standing in front of the Toa were Lieutenant Jornak and his commander. "You've lost its no use fighting." Proclaimed Tahu. The cloaked figure chuckled. "That may be the case but it's not over yet." He pulled his hand out from under his cloak cloak. In it was a cylindrical device. "If this base cannot be held by the Brotherhood then no one can have it. This device is a detonator that will set off a chain reaction of explosives resulting in the destruction of this base."

The commander pushed the button. Almost instantly, explosions began rocking the base. The commander walked over to a wall and pressed a brick which opened a secret passage. Jornak followed after him as the door slid shut. "Crap we've got to get out of here," Tahu yelled over the explosions. "What about the mission?" Onua asked. "We'll just have to hope the salvage teams find something," Gali responded. Another explosion cut this argument short. The trio ran to the viewing window and jumped out of it.

Escape tunnel

Jornak and his superior walked down a set of stairs that led to an underground cavern. "This cavern was home to a lake as well as a small escape boat on the shore. The commander walked up and untied the boat before turning around to face Jornak. "Your service ends here," The commander said to Jornak ominously. Jornak was taken aback by this threat. "Sir what are you talking about sir?." "Oh you know full well traitor," the commander replied a dark smile on his face "Traitor? I have no idea what you are talking about." The commander gave a malicious laugh "Don't try and fool me, I know that you were the one who has been leaking information to our enemies." Jornak was shocked at this accusation. "Surely you jest I am have been nothing but loy- _Bang. _Jornak fell to the ground dead.


	6. Elsewhere

Elsewhere in Spherus Magna

The outpost was full of activity today. Traders from all across spheres magna had come to show their wares. This busy setting allowed one to engage in illicit dealings easily. In the darkest corner of the trade outpost, a dark meeting was about to begin. A cloaked figure placed a circular device on a table. The device started blinking and an image started to emerge.

The cloaked figure knelt to the ground. The image formed was of a diminutive Po Matoran. This was Velika, and he was far from an ordinary Matoran. Velika was a great being: one of those who had Mata Nui and once reigned over Spherus Magna. Many thought they had departed the universe but a few still remain. The great being had possessed the body of a Matoran in order to observe the interior of Mata Nui.

Overtime, Velika's views on his former compatriots had soured. He had come to the conclusion that his fellow Great Beings were ill equipped for their role and decided taking matter into his own hands was the best course of action. "I trust you bring good news," Velika said his voice soft." "The best," his subordinate replied.

"Have you found it?" "The weapon is located deep in Bota Magna, however the Brotherhood is carrying out an excavation in that area." "Well", replied Velika, "Time to move some pieces into play. Contact our supporters in the order and the Dark Hunters." "Yes my lord." "You have done well so far do not fail me... Tuyet."

Outpost Entrance

Two guards stood at the outpost entrance. It was an uneventful day so far but they still had to be prepared. All of a sudden, the guards saw something or someone flying towards them. As it came closer it became clear that this figure was coming in for a hard landing.

Wisely, the two guards got out of the way. _CRASH _the figure crashed into the ground. The guards ran up to him. When they saw who it was they were shocked. "It can't be... Holy Mata Nui it's Lewa." It indeed was and the legendary Toa of air looked like he was in bad shape. His blades were snapped and his mask was heavily dented.

Lewa struggled to speak. He did manage to get to word out, "Perfect... landing." He then collapsed to the ground.


End file.
